Brain Freeze
by Chell101
Summary: Jazz is stressed and her little brother knows just how to cheer her up. Nothing says sibling bonding like a trip to their favourite ice cream shop. Danny/Jazz sibling bonding. One-shot.


Hey guys, I'm having some trouble with my other story 'Ghost Boy', I'm not really sure where I'm going with it, so I won't be working on it untill I have a solid plot in mind, so I'm sorry.

For now I just decided to type up this one-shot that's been stuck in my mind for a while :P

I don't own Danny Phantom!

Jazz Fenton walk down the streets of Amity Park, her usually perfectly neat red hair slightly ruffled and her blue headband sitting loosely on her head. She sighed and looked down at the heavy folders and thick books that she held tightly against her chest, her arms begining to ache slightly from the weight. Exams where drawing near which ment She had completely put her life on hold and dedicated all her time to preparing and studying. Unfortunately, pretty much everyone at school knew of her perfect scores and intelligence and had begun asking her for tutor lessons, and Jazz, being the kind person she is, found it hard to refuse. She could feel her stress levels rising as she attempted to balence her own study time and the study time of her peers. One student in particular made her want to rip her hair out.

Dash Baxter, a big oaf of a boy and Casper Highs resident bully. She had been tutoring him for a while now and it was as if she was talking to a brick wall. Through most of the sessions he would just sit and google at her, her teachings going in one ear and out of the other. Jazz dragged a hand over her face as she thought of the brutish blond and the time she was waisting on him. She pinched her fingers between her eyes, attempting to suppress a growing headache, another sigh escaping her lips.

"Hey Jazz."

The sudden but familiar echoing voice brought her out of her musing and caused her to jump which in turn caused her to drop all her belongings. She quickly composed herself and looked up into the direction of the voice.

There floated Amity Park's infamous ghost boy Danny Phantom. His white hair was wind swept and flowing softly in the breeze. His black HAZMMAT suit was caked in grime and he had small scrapes littering his body, indicating he had just got done with a ghost fight. A small smile graced his lips as he gazed down at her.

Jazz smiled up at her little brother, well at least she tried to. The smile looked more dejected and forced. Danny didn't miss a beat. Making sure no one was around the strangely empty street, he lowered himself to the ground as his sister began to pick up her belongings.

The red head saw Danny crouch down beside her and help her pick up her dropped books. Her fingers grazed against his soft white glove as he handed them back to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Jazz looked into Danny's concerned green and forced a small smile.

"M'fine." The ghost boy Crossed his arms over his chest and gave his sister a disbelieving look.

"Mhm, well, you don't look fine." Jazz sighed, Danny knew her too well.

"Im fine Danny. Just a little stressed." The teen hero uncrossed his arms, his glowing eyes softening.

"D'you wanna talk about it?" Jazz couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" Danny chuckled as he to thought about the irony of the situation.

"Guess you psychobabble is starting to rub off on me." The siblings laughed for a few more seconds untill it died down to a comfortable silence. "I've got an idea." Danny suddenly said after a while. "Be right back." And with that the hybrid disappeared into a nearby ally way.

Jazz saw a bright flash of light come from the alley before her brother walked back out in all his black haired, blue eyed glory. She smiled as a now human Danny made his way back over to her, a small grin on his pale face.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Jazz raised a brow in confusion.

"Go where?"

"You'll see." Danny gently took the large, heavy folder out of her hands along with a few books, relieving her from some of the weight. She sent him a grateful smile then let him lead the way to...where ever it was he was going.

The two walked side by side in comfortable silence, enjoying the peace, until Danny abruptly stopped almost causing his sister to bump into him. Jazz opened her mouth to question him until she realised where it was that they where. In front of them stood a small, cream-peach coloured building draped in frills and ribbons. It's large windows allowed them to view the sweet delicacies that awaited them inside.

The smell of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and other flavours hit the red heads senses as Danny opened the door with a small 'ding' of the bell and stepped inside. The interior of the ice cream parlour was colourful and welcoming, like something from a fairy tale. Jazz followed her little brother to a small table and raised a brow as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Sit." He commanded as he gestured to the chair. The sixteen year old dropped into the seat, placing her belongings on the table, relieving herself of the heavy weight. Danny put her folder with the rest of things then proceeded to pull out his wallet. Seeing this, Jazz quickly began to protest.

"Danny-" She was quickly cut off by him raising his hand.

"My treat." He said with a smile as he walk over to the counter to order. The woman behind the counter had short brown hair and was wearing a pink, frilly apron. She smiled at Danny and after a quick exchange, pulled out an ice cream scoop and began the creation of the frozen desserts.

Jazz sighed and rested her head on her hand as she glanced idly around the room, a small smile graced her lips. This place was special to her. She and Danny had been coming here since they were small. If either of them had a problem, rough day or were just down right miserable, the other would bring them to this small ice cream parlour where they would sit, eat ice cream and discuss their troubles. They hadn't been here for a while, not since before Danny's accident.

The sound is sneakers squeaking against polished floor brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up in time to see Danny make his way back over to the table and plop down in the seat opposite her. He handed her a large cone topped with soft, strawberry ice cream as he took a licklick of his own equally large cone, his topped with smooth chocolate.

"Thanks." She took the sweet out of his hand and smiled at her little brothers already chocolate covered face.

"So-" Danny began, attempting and failing to lick the ice cream from his lips. "-what's up?" Jazz sighed and took a small lick of her own frozen dessert

"Nothings up. Just a little stressed." The hybrid raised an eyebrow at his sister, silently telling her to elaborate. "Exams are starting soon and I wanna do well." Danny's eyes widened.

"Jazz Fenton worried about failing exams." He gasped in mock surprise. Jazz smiled a little and lightly kicked his leg under the table.

"It's not just that, it's all the other students I'm supposed to helping, I feel like I've been neglecting my own studying".

"Then why didn't you just tell them no?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not good at saying no." The red head mumbled. Danny shook his head. His sister was to nice for her own good.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, heck there hasn't been a test yet that you haven't aced." Jazz looked into his icy blue eyes, so full of certainty. She smiled, her little brother had so much confidence in her that she was motivated to prove him right.

"So, which ghost were you fighting today?" She asked in hope to turn the conversation around.

"Oh, it was just Skulker. He got some new upgrades and just insisted he show me." Jazz gazed at the small cut above his left eyebrow and the bruise on the right side of his chin. Guilt Suddenly consumed her. Here she was stressing and complaining about exams when her little brother is out there risking his life to protect the town. She looked down at her half eaten ice cream. How could he sit there and listen to her complain with so much understanding in his eyes, whilst he has the lives of hundreds of people resting on his young shoulders. If anyone should be stressing it should be him.

Danny caught Jazz's look and smiled softly. He knew she must feel bad, but he also knew that keeping up her top level grades was important to her. She was always going on about college and the future and the high goals she had set herself. He wanted her to do well to achieve these goals. He suddenly got thinking about his own future. He still had dreams of becoming an astronaut, but he knew that with his current grades that was never goingoing to happen. The thought saddened him, but then he thought about his current life and all the people he had saved and protected. His life may not be perfect, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Do you still wanna be an astronaut?" Danny blinked at his sisters sudden question. It was like she had read his mind.

"Well, yeah I do, but fat chance that's gonna happen, especially with how bad I'm doing in school right now." The ghost boys eyes became downcast as he popped the last of the cone into his mouth. Jazz gazed sadly at her brother. It had always been his dream to become an astronaut and travel to space, but he was right. With his current grades there was very little chance of that happening. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Maybe I can help you."

"Huh?"

"I can help you study and stuff and get you grades up."

"But what about the other people you helping?"

"I'll just tell them I can't tutor them anymore. Besides, my little brother is more important." She reached over the table and ruffled his raven locks causing him to retaliate by wafting her hands away. Suddenly, Danny gasped, a blue wisp escaping his lips. The hybrid groaned and lifted himself from his seat.

"Well, duty calls." He deadpanned as he made he way outside. Jazz followed him out, ice cream still in hand and found him already in his ghost form, a slightly irritate look on his now tanned face.

"Danny." The ghost looked back at his sister, his green eyes glowing brightly. "Be careful ok." Danny gave her his trademark smirk and lent in for a hug. However, in the last second he changed his course and instead of meeting his sister's waiting arms, he lent down and took a bite of her last bit of ice cream. Jazz stood dumbfounded for a second before looking at her now empty cone.

"DANNY!" She screamed after her little brother as he flew away, his joyful laughter trailing after him.

AN-So, this was just a little summet I had stuck in my head and felt like writing out. One shots are so much easier to write than whole stories :|

Again, I'm sorry about my other story, I'll try and get back to it as soon as possible.


End file.
